thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TotalDramaRox97
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nari Laora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julian Espinoza (Talk) 11:17, June 17, 2011 You have been trusted... I have received your application, and you were the second one so far to face this daunting task. I will let you make your own ending, but only if you follow these rules: Primrose1444 said the ending goes somewhat like this: Cinder and Micy win the Hunger Games. Cinder learns that life is beautiful and to savor it, not throw it away like that. While visiting District 4, Micy has to go to the hospital and gives birth to Stephen's beautiful baby boy, dark skin, but Micy's clever, bright blue eyes. Cinder becomes the godmother because Micy and Cinder have bonded over the depression of their boyfriend's deaths. Cinder remarries a handsome Capitol agent Benoit (pronounced Ben-wah) who is French. Micy grows up with her son Stephen as a single mother. Also: District 1: Carabella Button, 15, allied with Cinder Sage District 3: Micy Cumput, 17, drugged and hidden in the Rain Forest District 4: Splash Blue, 16, 7th Place, speared in the back of the neck by Stephen Whirlwind District 5: Cinder Sage, 16, allied with Carabella Button District 6: Stephen Whirlwind, 18, 6th Place, stabbed in the chest by Storm Thorn District 10: Odette DeLeany, 14, currently sick with fever District 12: Storm Thorn, 16, allied with Odette, making his way back to the glass wall (those marked in bold are the Victors) Okay, in order to go to add your own ending, go to this page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Primrose1444%27s_2nd_Annual_Hunger_Games Then use the Table of Contents to head to "TotalDramaRox97's ending", which I have reserved for you. Remember, I trust you to finish this, and make sure all info, even the deaths, are put in that area. This is the only way I can allow you to follow her legacy. JERealize 16:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Deaths? I guess so, if the info points it out. Wrong Info Warning: Didn't you read that Micy was never at the Feast? I advise you to read over Day 8 and rewrite your information. JERealize 20:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I have a short attention span so i mustve missed that reservation ur reservation for dis. 4 ends in 24 hours! Brony12 00:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) district 4 two things: 1. Does Racamany know ur using his ''tributes? 2. That was only two tributes. U have a reservation for 4 tributes. Brony12 23:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 1. Oh! 2. District 4. Its the 50th so it has double the tributes and u wanted all of them. Brony12 00:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Weird!!! 19:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) HI! It tacosalad1127! Spread the word to others that I will be here for a little! Just thought to tell you first because you were the first person I knew on any wiki. Sooooooooo hi Ahem... I have only a few things to say; 1.) I had been thinking of doing a games like that for a while as well... plus that idea IS NOT copyrighted by you, if it was you'd be in trouble for coping copper cuz he/she made the first regular games. 2.) I know you are but i also want to make my own games like that... 3.) I have been listening to EVERYONE not just leswana... many plp r irritated with u. 4.) The only way u could've known that I wanted to do a games like that is if u peeped on Fantasy's profile, that's creepy. Brony12 19:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) 1. coping copper? 2, FIne go ahead 3. U only take her side an dnever listen to anyone else 4. i read ur post on the user games [[User:TotalDramaRox97|[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] ]] 19:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Fantasy What are you talking about? Fantasyfilm99 20:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Again, will you please stop doing that?????????? Fantasyfilm99 20:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it doesn't matter Fantasyfilm99 20:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahem.... Again... 1. Copper5 was the First user on the wiki to make a hunger games.... 2. Good cuz there is nothing u can do to stop me... 3. EXCUSE ME?! Purplex has also gotten mad at u, JJ97 and Tiki have also been irritated by ur temper tantrums where u curse at leswana! I have taken UR side on soooooooo many times... I finally decidied maybe everybody else was right... 4. okay wat ever 5. I know u r not going to be gone for good..... 6. Its not like i want u gone im just saying if u throw another temper tantrum u r going to be banned. 7. im not tring to be mean, it's just uve snapped my last nerve. Brony12 23:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me! I just fought for the cause I thought was right! Leshawna doesn't deserve that! And, excuse me, me and Leshawna are friends just as much as we are! So just...gah! EffieLuna...HOSY FTW!!! 00:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) No that was like Brony or something. EffieLuna...HOSY FTW!!! 01:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) O. M. G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't insult you! EffieLuna...HOSY FTW!!! 02:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Again. I WASN'T HAPPY YOU GOT BLOCKED. EffieLuna...HOSY FTW!!! 02:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I wasn't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EffieLuna...HOSY FTW!!! 02:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ahem... a thrid time.... 6. i was not rubbing it in ur face, im srry u took it the wrong way. finally im srry if i offended u i was not trying to be mean me and fantasy just wanted to make our own user games. Brony12 22:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) oh, and ignoring me isn't going to work... Brony12 23:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I didnt know how to reply is all-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 23:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ??? YOUR BLAMMING THIS ENTIRE FIGHT ON ME AND MY BROTHER?! ~brony12 :D... thanks Clovie Suicide Don't. You're a great person, TDR. You just need to find the good inside of you. Clove1001~ :D Hit me up! 01:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Molina and Kourtney May i use Molina Juba and Kourtney in my new games? i will nedd their info! Brony12~ "I've secretly been competing with you in this pie contest for years. What put me over the top? I used fruit and sugar instead of used napkins and rat poo. 18:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC)